Revealed Emotions
by CHIBI-CRAZY
Summary: *Yuffietine* After defeating Omega, AVALANCHE must find their lost friend, Vincent Valentine. But when he returns with Shelke, will Yuffie finally be able to tell him how she feels? I'm not to good with summaries. Rated for language and Cid's vocabulary
1. Never Giving Up

_**AN: **_**Okay, this is my first one. So if you don't like it, just tell me and I'll stop writing it. Or, you can tell me what needs to be changed. Also, I am writing this on WordPad, so please excues any misspelled words.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Final Fantasy! (But if I did, that would be sooo COOL.)**

Chapter One

_'I've looked everywhere...'_

_'We've searched every town...'_

_'Omega is gone...'_

_'But...So is he...'_

"Where are you?"

Yuffie burst through the doors to the Seventh Heaven bar. "Have you herd anything?" She asked Tifa.

"No," She shook her head, "And nothing from Cloud either..."

Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. "He's not gonna make this easy for us, is he?" She said, a fake smile on her face.

Shelke, who had been sitting at one of the tables, smiled.

'I know where to look,' She thought, looking out the window.

Taking another look at Tifa and Yuffie, she got up and walked outside.

Vincent stood up from the ground, looking up at Lucrecia's cristalized form.

"Thank you," He said, "It was _you_...You were the reason I...survived."

Turning his back to her, he walked out of the cave. But what he didn't know, was that, as he walked away, she shed a single tear.

When he rreached the outside of the cave, Vincent looked up to see a small figure waiting for him. As Shelke's eyes met his, she quickly glanced away. Walking up to her, he noticed how different she looked from the last time they saw eachother.

First off, her clothes were different. Instead of her usual Deep Ground uniform, she was wearing a peach colored shirt with a white collar. She had on a pink-ish skirt and a pare of blue boots.

He also noted how her face, instead of chalky pale, was slightly more flushed.

She turned to face him again. "I don't know why they sent me up here to get you, Vincent Valentine," She said facing the mountaines again, "Not that I...mind though..."

Without a word, she began walking downhill. After a few steps, she looked back up to him. "Are you coming, Vincent Valentine?" She asked, "They're all waiting." Vincent nodded, following the young girl down the mountain.

Cloud, Tifa and the rest of AVALANCHE all sat, waiting at the 7th Heaven. They had been there all day, and it was almost dusk. Though none of them had any clues as to why they were just sitting around. "That's IT!"

Everybody in the room jumped. Yuffie hopped down from the stool she had been sitting on. "I don't have time for this!" She yelled again, "We need to go and keep looking for Vince!"

Tifa put a hand on her shoulder, but Yuffie shook it off. "Yuffie..." Tifa said in her sweet voice, "Shelke told us to wait until she got ba-"

She was cut off when Yuffie slamed the door, running out the door. She didn't have a clue where to go. She and the rest of AVALANCHE had already everywhere. But she still wouldn't give up.

Everyone had thought that, after defeating Omega and DeepGround, everything would be alright. But when he managed to destroy Omega, Vincent disappeared.

Yuffie had finally made it to the outskirts of Edge. It was dark and she was getting cold. "Vincent..." She weeped, "Where are you!?" Her cry echoed in the air around her.

**OK! Whew...Well, theres the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. (Srz that it waz kinda short).**

**Again, please review and let me know if there is ANYTHING that you want added or subtracted.**

**Thank You and Good Day (Or Morning, or afternoon, or night, or when ever the hell you read this)!**


	2. Reunion

_**AN: **_**Okay, I'm sorry abt taking so long, but school has been really hecktic.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank **_**SilverSpirit 101 **_**for those encouraging words (I will continue to write and I do hope to get better with the miss-spelled words.)**

**And to **_**ILoveYuffietine2719**_**, thank you for encouraging me to write more.**

_**Disclaimer: **_

***A.J (ME)*- (Sigh) Help me out here guys!**

***AVALANCHE*- A.J does NOT own us or anything else that belongs to Squaresoft or FF7.**

***A.J*- Thnax Guys!**

Chapter Two

After many hours of riding with Shelke, Vincent could fianlly see a town in the distance. Squinting his eyes, he could see that _Edge_ was just a few miles away. He looked back down at the girl that was driving.

Never in his over-extended life, had Vincent Valentine ever seen a ten-year-old driving a motorcycle before. Especially one that he was riding. "Shelke," He said, breaking the silence between them, "Wh...WHO, exactly, is waiting?"

Shelke smiled to her self before answering, "Our...friends." When he looked back up, Vincent noticed that they had finally made it onto the streets of _Edge_.

"You look...different..." He didn't really like the sileence that had settled between them.

"Yes," She answered, "Reeve and other members of the WRO found that, after leaving DeepGround, I was able to begin aging again. So mabe...I look different because...I'm 'growing up?'"

It wasn't until Shelke cut off the engine that Vincent noticed they had stoped. He looked around and realized where they were. "The Seventh Heaven?" He siad, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right." Was all Shelke said before walking to the front door of the bar.

Vince stayed in the parking lot still looking around. Seconds later, his sensitive ears heard whispered voices coming from inside the bar. He turned toward the building and walked up to the door.

When he entered, the room was very dark. The sun had already set, and the only lights that were on were too dim. But Vincent's eyes could see clearly. "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed for the night." He heard Tifa say.

He searched the wall for the main light switch. When he found it, Vincent closed the door behind him and flicked on the switch. He heard several gasps, then everything was silent.

0

0

0

Yuffie trugged back to the bar, her feet dragging. Before stepping inside she wipped the tears from her eyes. she was so depressed about not being able to find Vincent, that she hadn't noticed Shelkes motorcycle, resting right outside the building.

She opened the door, starring down at the floor. "Sorry guys," She muttered, still not looking where she was going, "I couldn't find-OOF!" She had ran straight into some. Stumbling back, Yuffie felt someone grab her wrist.

"Are you alright, Yuffie?" She looked up, automaticly recognizing that voice.

"Vinnie!" She exclaimed. Yuffie jumped at him, pulling him into a bear hug. At first, Vincent was startled by being so close, but then he quickly returned the hug.

"Great to have you back, Vinnie!"

"Aww. Well ain't that the cutest damn thing?" Cid cried.

Vincent let go of Yuffie and looked around. His eyes met with those of his comrades...His _friends_.

Tifa walked over to Yuffie and playfully hit the back of her head. "See?" She said, "We told you to wait untill Shelke came back!"

The petty ninja grined at her. "And you expected me to listen?" She countered.

Tifa just stared at her for a moment. "Touché." She said. Everyone started laughing, untill they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Vinnie, you're back!" Vincent turned to see Marlene and Denzel running toward him. Marlene huged his waste and Denzel just shook his hand.

Tifa let out a chukle and said, "Alright you two. It's time for bed."

"Aww. Come on!" Denzel complained.

"Bed. NOW." Cloud stepped in. The two youngsters sighed in defeat.

"Fine." They said in unison, "Good night everyone." They called before going back upstairs.

0

0

0

About an hour later, everyone began talking amongst one another. But before that, they had been throwing questions at poor Vincent, non-stop. Most of them coming from Cid. He had been saying things like, "Why the HELL did you disappear on us like that!?" and, "Couldn't you of at least called?" and, "We're you TRYIN' to give me a HEART ATTACK!?" Of course, Vincent didn't answer all of them. He just said enough to calm Cid down.

But now that things had settled down, Cloud, who had pretty much been hiding in a corner, took the oppertunity to talk to Vincent quietly. So he walked over to where the gunslinger was sitting next to Yuffie.

"Hey Vince," He said, "Got a minute?" Vincent looked up at Cloud, then back down to Yuffie. She nodded and walked off to find Tifa. He turned back to Cloud, who was now sitting on a stool next to him.

"So," Cloud began, "What exactly happened after you distroyed Omega?"

"I'm...not sure..." Said Vincent, "I don't remember much. After Omega disappeared, I was surrounded by this...blinding light. I was trapped by it. I floated for what felt like days. I probably was, seeing as it's been a week to you guys. When the light suddenly disappeared, I was in...Lucrecia's cave. I was only there for, and when I came out, Shelke was waiting for me."

A tiny smile grew on his lips. "I still can't believe that I actually let a _child_ drive me here."

"I am NOT a child!" Vincent and Cloud turned to see Shelke with her hands at her hips. "Just because I look young, does not mean that I am a little kid." Vince just stared at him for a moment, then chukled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cid suddenly yelled, "Vince, did you just _laugh_!?" Vincent just stared at him.

"Of course," Yuffie put in, "Even grouchy people like Vinnie have a sense off hummor, right?" She looked up and grinned at him.

"Thank you Yuffie."

An aroma of chiken and fish suddenly filled the room. "Dinner is ready!" Tifa said, as she and Shelke placed two large bowls on the counter. Everyone automaticly stopped what they were doing and grabed a smaller plate. Exept for Yuffie, who held an extra plate for Nanaki.

**And that's it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it. But another reason that I took so long, is that I was hoping to get more reviews. So if you want me to continue, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Of Smiles and Happiness

_**A/N: I am so so so so so soooo sorry about the late update! School has been killing me, but now that we're on winter break I finally got a chance to finish this chapter.**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chap. I tried to make it a bit longer than the last two, so tell me what you think!**_

_**Disclamer:**_

***A.J*- Once again I do not-**

***Yuffie*- Oh oh oh, me me me me!**

***A.J*- Um...go ahead Yuffie... -.-''**

***Yuffie*- Yay! A.J Does not own me, AVALANCHE or any of the FF7 characters in this story!**

***A.J*- Thanx Yuffie!**

***Yuffie*- Your welcome!**

Chapter Three

Once they each had their own plate of food, everybody was in some sort of conversation. All except for Vincent, ofcourse. He was staring down at the counter top, wine glass in hand. He heard light foot steps coming up behind him, but didn't say anything. He could only determine that the foot steps either belonged to Yuffie or Shelke.

Still staring down, he watched as a thin arm stretched over his shoulder, placing a plate of food in front of him. "I know you don't eat, but even a few bites will make Tifa feel better." Out of the corner of his eye, Vince watched as Yuffie sat down next to him.

Vincent looked back to the plate in front of him. Very slowly, using his good hand, he picked up a piece of fish with his fork and lifted it up to his mouth. Next to him, the petie ninja giggled. "C'mon Vinnie!" She said, still laughing, "It's not poisoned! Just take a bite already!"

Vincent sighed, but ate his food anyway. Yuffie's smile just grew even larger as he finished the last bit of his meal. He looked at her with a curious expresstion. "I wonder why your smile always seems to brighten up the room?" He said.

Yuffie's smile disappeared and her face began to turn as red as Vincent's cape. "U-um...I-is that what you think...?" She studdered, "I-I've never really thought much of it..." She shrugged her shoulders, looking down, "When I smile...it's usually because I'm happy. Haven't you ever been happy before?"

When she looked up, it was Vincent's turn to look down. "I..." He seemed to struggle for words, "Happiness...Is something I have not felt in a while. In fact, I can't remember a time that I was happy..."

Shelke, who had been watching from her seat, stood up and walked over to them. "Vincent Valentine," She said, "Were you not happy during your time with ?"

Vincent stared at her, shocked by what she had just said. He never imagined that she would ever mention Lucrecia. "I-I..." He was speechless. Yuffie, on the other had, was curious.

"Who's that?" She wondered, "Lucrecia Cresent?" Both of them stared at her, realising that they had never told her about Lucrecia. The sudden attention they gave her though, made her nervous, and she looked down again. "N-never mind," she studdered, "It's none of my bussiness!"

Vincent looked at her with somber eyes, then looked back to Shelke. "I-I think that...that you might be right...Shelke," Shelke glanced up at him, " ...Lucrecia did make me feel...happy. I remember one time...when she...made me smile." For once in her life, Yuffie felt speechless.

0

0

0

It was almost midnight when everybody left. They only people still in the bar were Cloud, Tifa and Vincent, who were all left to help clean up. Vincent was sweeping, Cloud was wipping down all the tables and counter, and Tifa was washing dishes.

Vincent looked around the room. Something in the back of his mind had been bugging him for the past half-hour. "Where's Yuffie?" He asked, "I don't think I saw her leave."

Tifa had just put away the last dish when she answered, "She and Shelke are upstairs. Shelke's been staying here since there's really no place for her to go, and Yuffie has pretty much moved in."

Her last statement surprised him. "She's living with you now? Why?"

Tifa shrugged. "I don't know," She replied, "Cloud was the one she taked to, not me." She and Vincent turned to the blond.

Cloud hesitated for a moment, then said, "I don't think I can tell you everything. But...when I asked her why she left Wutai, she said that she couldn't stand her father anymore. That she didn't want him pushing her down a path she wouldn't chose. So I offered her a room with Shelke." He just shrugged as he finished.

Vincent thought for a moment. "Do you think he was trying to force her into another aranged marrige?" Cloud and Tifa both just shrugged.

_**Aaaannndd...CUT! Well that's all I've got for this chapter. Any questions? Comments? Or profound remarks? Now another reason that I've been delaying this chapter is *dun dun da dun*... reviews! THAT IS WHAT I'M POWERING THIS STORY ON PEOPLE! I'm really sorry but without those reviews, I'm starting to feel less and less confident about writing this. So please, just click the little review button, and tell me if I should even bither writing this.**_


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! I am SO sorry for the month-late update! (Accedental Rhyme!) But to make up for it I am going to post not one, but TWO CHAPTERS!**

**Thank You SOOOOOO much for your pacience,**

**A.J (-YuffietineEva-)**

**P.S Please check out the poll on my page. It doesn't matter what you choose, as long as you vote. That way there wiill be hope of a sequall for this story!**


	5. Rooftop Talks

_**A/N: As promised, I managed to get the third chapter of Revealed Emotions updated! Also, as I stated in my authors note, if you guys vote on the poll on my page, there will be a strong possibility for a sequel-**_

***Yuffie*- A SEQUAL!? REALLY! YAY!!!**

***Vincent*- (Sigh) Yuffie, please! You'll scare everyone away.**

***A.J*- Uh...How did you get in here? I thought I locked my door?**

***Yuffie*- Yeah, but not your window!**

***A.J*- Anyway...Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Chapter Four

Once Vincent finished sweeping, he went up the stairs to try and find something to do. Everyone seemed to be asleep already, but Vincent didn't feel the least bit tired. In fact, ever since Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE found him in the ShinRa mansion, he hasn't felt the need to sleep. Which was probably the reason for all of Cid's vampire jokes. After all, Cloud, Tifa and Aeris _did _find him in a coffin.

Vincent stopped in his tracks. Three years. It had been three years since he had joined AVALANCHE. Three years since Aeris' death. It was three years ago that Vincent began to feel alive again. At first, he regretted leaving the ShinRa mansion. But now...Now he was glad that he had left that retched place.

Vincent had began to walk again, and this time he stopped in front of an open door. He looked inside to see Shelke asleep. He entered the room to examine it. It had two large dressers on either side of the room, as well as a large wardrobe on Shelke's side. On the opposite side, was an empty - Vincent figured it was Yuffie's - with about five suite cases on and around it.

He walked into the room, but didn't see the ninja anywhere. Looking around again, Vincent noticed an opened window across from the door. He walked over to it and locked it shut. Looking over at Shelke's sleeping form once more, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Still not feeling tired, Vincent walked into his room, and opened his window. The cool night air blew on his face. After a few moments of enjoying the cool breeze on his face, Vincent grabbed onto the ledge of the roof, and flipped himself onto it.

0

_**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER...**_

Yuffie was hanging by one arm, using the other to try and open her window. 'Damn it, Vinnie!' She thought, 'When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna shove conformer up your as-'

With a heavy sigh, Yuffie finally gave up and swung herself back onto the roof. She looked around, trying to figure out away to get back inside. 'Knowing Tifa, she probably locked all the doors already.'

Crouching down, Yuffie began to rub her hands up and down her arms. "I should of taken Shelke's advice about wearing more cloths." She muttered to herself.

Sighing she stared aimlessly at the stars, hoping that someone would notice her absence. 'Who am I kidding?' She asked herself, 'Everyone is most likely sleeping already. All except vampire-boy...'

0

At first, Vincent thought that he was alone. But after looking around, he noticed a small figure crouching down across from him. Heaving yet another sigh, he trudged over to where Yuffie was. Standing behind her, he could see her shivering. Removing his cape and replacing it on her shoulders, he said softly, "If you're so cold, why aren't you in your bed?"

Yuffie turned to glare at him, thinking that the answer was obvious. "Because you locked my window you jerk!" She growled.

He sat down next to her, trying to ignore her tone. "I am very sorry, Yuffie" He said, "But what were you doing here in the first place?"

Yuffie didn't answer right away. He looked down at her, waiting for a reply. But when she finally spoke, she decided to change the subject. "You really...loved her...Didn't you?" She looked up at him, and could see that he had an eyebrow raised. "Lucrecia I mean...Did you love her?" She asked again.

Vincent actually felt shocked. He didn't understand why she would bring up something like that. "Yes...I did..." He answered finally.

Yuffie nodded, looking away. At first, Vincent thought that she was watching the very few people that were walking around the streets. But when he looked at her, her face face seemed blanker than a sheet of paper. (A/N: Sorry, that was the only way I could think of describing her face).

"But..." She finally said, with a still-blank face, "Did she... Did she l-love you...back?"

"I..." He felt like choking as he spoke the next words, "N-...No. I don't think she did...After all...She was the one who...who implanted the demon, Chaos in me.."

It was very quiet after that. Vincent looked back down at Yuffie. Her face was still cold and emotionless. It scared him to see the usually-peppy ninja this way. "Y-Yuffie..." He mumbled, "A-are you... Is everything alright?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, it isn't." She answered. Her face finally showed emotion. Unfortunately, that emotion was sadness. "I heard you talking to Cloud and Tifa. And you were right; Gudo did try to arrange another marriage for me. And, I'll admit, the prince he wanted e to marry was really good-looking, but..." She trailed off as she turned to look at Vincent. "Vincent...How can you be with someone...When they love somebody else?"

_**ALRIGHT! Now, I will TRY to up-date the next chapter tomorrow, but if not...Well I'll do my best to get it up before it gets to late. Also, thank you to everyone who voted on the poll on my page. I really appreciate it-**_

_***Yuffie*- So you mean you'll write the sequel?**_

_***A.J*- Uhh...I suppose. Y'know, I only invited you last time to stop you from bothering me. Why are you still here?**_

_***Vincent*- Sorry, I tried to stop her but she insisted.**_

_***A.J*- Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	6. Revealed Emotions

_**A/N: Okay, I am both upset and pleased that this is the final chapter to Revealed Emotions-**_

_***Yuffie*- WHAT! It's already over-**_

_***A.J*- LET ME FINISH!**_

_***Vincent, Cloud and Tifa*- (Tape Yuffie's mouth and tie her to a chair) Continue!**_

_***A.J*- But if I can get enough POSITIVE reviews, I will be able to start the sequel sometime next week. So, without further adieu, I present to you the final chapter to Revealed Emotions! (P.S I tried to make it a bit longer this time...)**_

Chapter Five

Vincent felt suddenly speechless for a moment. He had no idea where Yuffie was taking this conversation. "I...I'm not really sure..." He finally said, "But, I suppose that I know how you must feel...Lucrecia didn't love me...because she always said that she loved Hojo..." He gridded his teeth as he spoke Hojo's name..

Yuffie looked up at him, staring him in the eyes. Standing up, she said, "Vincent...The day you disappeared, Reeve and the rest of the gang just assumed that you had died during that big explosion...Everybody but Shelke and I seemed to give up on you. So we convinced the others to try and search for you..."

She took a few steps away from him, her back facing towards him. "And even when they couldn't find you, I never gave up looking...I just didn't want to accept that you might be dead..." Her voice began to break, as tears fell down her face, "Vincent..." She turned her head up to the sky,still refusing to look at him, "I don't care if you think I'm an immature, hyper-active little brat, or if you just don't care about me, b-but I just want you to know..." She turned her head back down, squeezing her eyes shut, "I love you...Vincent Valentine!"

Vincent stood up, staring at her in shock. He looked down, thinking about what she had just confessed. It was true that she really loved him; That much he could tell. But he wasn't sure what to respond with...Could he possibly love her back? 'Of course you do you _idiot_!' He heard Chaos say in his head, 'How else could you of put up with her all this time? Why else would you risk your life countless times to save her's? And _don't_ tell me it's because she's just your comrade!'

Vincent sighed, finally understanding Chaos' words. "Y-Yuffie..."

Yuffie turned around to face him. "Yes, Vincent..?" She asked, almost hopefully.

"I...You know know that it's difficult for me to feel much emotion...Ever since Lucrecia's death, all I've been able to feel is guilt. But maybe...Maybe it's time for me to move on...Perhaps what I feel for you...The need to protect you...To keep you alive and living...I because I can't live without you either..."

She turned back around, slowly meeting his gaze. Yuffie could see the sincerity in his eyes, the emotions he was feeling...Love. A small smile crept onto her face. "Really?" She said.

Vincent nodded. "But..." He looked down, sad again, "But look at us." He stretched out his arms in emphases, "You are beautiful, energetic, and..." He looked at her with what looked like shame, "So young...But I am meant to be about sixty years old now..."

Yuffie looked down in thought, and then walked over to him with a smile. "But you, technically, stopped aging at twenty...seven. Right?"

"But you're still only nineteen," He sighed, "That's still a big age gap."

Her face fell again. She turned back to look at the now-emptied streets, folding her arms over her chest. "You know something," She said, "My mother was actually about ten years younger than Gudo." She turned back to Vincent, "She would always tell me, 'Age does not determine who you can love. What matters is the heart.' At first, I couldn't understand. But she died before I could ask her what it meant..." She began to trail off.

Vincent walked closer to her, and pulled her into a hug. "You must have been very young when you lost your mother."

Yuffie looked up at him. "Nice try," She said sarcastically, "But I'm not letting you change the subject." Her eyes softened and her voice became meaningful, "What my mom said was true. Age _doesn't _matter."

He looked back at her with somber eyes. "But the heart _does_." He mumbled, "And mine is full of sins..."

That had done it; Yuffie snapped. She grabbed his collar, pulling his face down to her level. "Like I CARE!" She yelled, "So what if your life was a living hell thirty-something years ago?! You've already done enough to make up for it! Since the day you joined AVALANCHE, all you've done is help save and protect people. Heck, even Chaos has had his own share of victory, when he helped defeat Omega!

"And if you ask me, I think that is enough to make up for any amount of sins. So," She continued, "What do you have to say to that?"

Vincent sighed in defeat; Yuffie was right, and he was wrong. Perhaps it was time to let go of his sins. He looked down at her, and realized he was still holding on to her.

He looked her right in the eye, before closing the space between them. Yuffie was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

They began to explore eachothers' mouths, the sensation being new to them both. Time seemed to freeze for them, holding on to eachother; His arms holding on to her body, and her hands grabbing the back of his neck. Yuffie pushed her body against his, enjoying her self.

Vincent held on to her tighter, but had to let go when he felt her shiver. He tried to pry her hands from around his neck, but she only loosened them. "P-please..." She panted, "Don't let go of me, Vincent." She moved her hands to his waist, hugging him closer, "Don't let go..."

He took hold of her shoulders, pulling her away from him. She looked up at him, her eyes showing the defenseless position she had put herself in. Vincent's eyes softened as he caressed her cheek. "Don't worry Yuffie," He said quietly, "I never will. But it's getting cold out, and I think you should be getting to bed."

Yuffie smile and nodded, but them frowned. "Um...H-hey Vinnie?" She asked

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Uh, I...I-I was wondering if...um...You think I can, maybe, possibly, s-stay in your room..._Please_?" She looked at him with a 'puppy' face.

"Yes, Yuffie." He said with another sigh, "Yes you may."

She smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks, Vinnie!"

She ran to Vincent's window, turned to smile at him, and then flipped inside the window. A few minutes later, he followed her in.

When he entered the room, Yuffie was already removing her boots. Vincent watched her as she untied the many laces going up her legs. "It's rude to stare," She joked.

But when she looked up, his face looked serious. "Whats wrong Vince?" She asked.

He sighed again. "Yuffie..." He mumbled, "What would your father think, if he knew you were in love with something...like me..?"

Yuffie became angry. She clenched her hands into fists. "The hell with my father," She said through gridded teeth. "His opinion is the last thing I'll ever give a shit about!" She turned to look up at Vincent, "I don't care what my father, or any of his advisors think about you. I love you! Isn't that enough?"

He could see the tears in her eyes beginning to form. "Of course it is," He sighed, "But either way, aren't you the heir to the Wutaian throne?"

Yuffie grinned at him. "Nope" She said, "The day I left he told me – and I quote – 'If you take one step out of Wutai and I will disown you!' And you know what? I don't care."

She smirked at him before going around the bed, and under the blankets. Vincent just shook his head. 'What am I going to do with such a child?' He thought.

He layed down on top of the covers as she cuddled closer to him. She layed he head on his chest. "I love you, Vinnie." She mumbled.

As much as he hated that nickname, he couldn't help but smile at her sleepy face. "I love you, too, Yuffie" He gently kissed her forehead, "Now get some rest."

Vincent watched as her eyes began to get droopy, and few minutes later, she fell into a relaxing sleep. He looked her over, again and again. His arms were around her back and her waist, holding her protectively against him. 'Chaos,' Vincent called in his mind, 'I would do anything to protect this woman. Would you help me in keeping that promise?'

He regretted his request when he could hear the demon laughing in his mind. 'Only if I get something in return,' Vincent's heart froze when he heard this, 'But what I ask for, shall not yet be revealed. In time I will tell you.'

Vincent's grip on Yuffie slightly tightened, though he was careful not to hurt her. "Forgive me...Yuffie" He whispered, "But I promise you; I would give anything to make you happy..."

_**And that's a wrap! That's right ladies and gentlemen, Revealed Emotions is finally complete!!  
**__**Now, if you want the sequal, you have to review this final chapter. Also I will be closing the poll on my page the day the sequal begins. That will most likely be on Feb. 1, 2009. So get your votes in so that I can get the first chapter started!**_


End file.
